ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Eledhwen Elerossiel
Eledhwen Elerossiel '''(alias for '''Eithriel Elethwen) is an agent in the Department of Mary Sues. She joined sometime in September 2008. Eledhwen and her partner (and now possibly girlfriend) Christianne Shieh are written by Lily Winterwood. Agent Profile Backstory Eledhwen was originally just a Random Generic Elleth living in Rivendell, often roped in to be a Hapless Elvish Servant to a Mary Sue. Unfortunately, she caught the attentions of a Mary Sue Factory and was kidnapped. In the factory, Eledhwen learnt of the PPC and was cloned. Her duplicate's name was Lilith. When news got out that Eledhwen was to be killed and her duplicate was to take her place in the canon, she escaped through a plothole into PPC Headquarters, where she alerted Upstairs to the whereabouts of the MS factory. Upstairs was unable to call for a preemptive strike against the factory, leading to Lilith taking over said factory and using it to vehicle her takeover of the League of Mary Sue Factories and the invasion of the International Academy of Hetalia Fanfiction. Appearance Eledhwen has the dark hair and grey eyes of her fellow Noldorin Elves. She towers over her partner at 6'5". Personality Eledhwen has often been likened to the little cleaner bot from Wall-E in her persistence for cleanliness and order. Fringing on ataxophobia, this constant need to tidy has been considered a mixed blessing by her partner. Eledhwen will often clean up after Christianne, although the two often fight over stray fingerprints on each other's belongings. Despite that, the two are close enough to be able to decipher each other's quirks; Eledhwen can read Christianne's wild hand gestures, while Christianne can read Eledhwen's more cryptic remarks. Eledhwen has a wide knowledge of things a typical elleth shouldn't know, partly because she attended OFUM after joining the Canon Protection Initiative (those fangirls are good teachers in the ways of modern conversation), and partly because of her partner's fandom-collecting habits. She can hold her own with modern slang, although she sometimes confuses terminology and is wont to slip back into archaic speaking patterns if a Suefic gives her a migraine. She will also lapse into Sindarin, too, and apparently has taught Christianne a plethora of Elvish swears. Indeed, Eledhwen is proud of her heritage and will maintain mannerisms and idioms from Middle-earth, and enjoys working back home because she gets to set thing straight (although her status as Canon extra means that Canon characters can see her, even if they don't recognise her). She has recently revealed that "Eledhwen Elerossiel" is an alias, but insists people use the name anyway, since she's grown unnaturally fond of it. Do not abuse the concept of soulmates around her. Eledhwen takes soulmates very seriously and will maim any Sues who use it as a vehicle for Twoo Wuv. Eledhwen is extremely sensitive to temporal-spatial distortions, and has been known to throw up because of them on missions. This is often a liability, and can be temporarily alleviated by Bleepolate milk. However, since she has a weakness for sugar, giving her anything sweet is liable to end with a migraine on your part and a huge sugar high on hers. Tolkien never featured sugar-high elves in LotR for a Reason. Other Eledhwen and Christianne currently have three mini-Balrogs (Mara Labingi, Mara Labinigi, and Ithillien), two mini-Dragons (Locy and Lucy Pevenzi), and four mini-Centurions (Cotti, Galacitca, Doran, and Adam). They were also adopted by Marley the giant king cobra, formerly a Not-So-Cute Animal Friend of a Stu that tried to infiltrate IAHF. They have also recently brought in a newborn girl named Muriel Watson (Christianne named her) from one of their latest missions involving the uncanonical niece of John Watson. Relationship with Christianne Eledhwen and her partner have had a reputation in the PPC for being the "will they/won't they" couple. As of the Blackout of 2013, they have. Activities Outside the PPC Eledhwen is the primary link between the PPC and the International Academy of Hetalia Fanfiction. She, along with her partner Christianne Shieh, constantly keep the Course Coordinators at IAHF updated on the movements outside their campus. She aided in the defense of IAHF in 2011 HST, and was thus awarded the Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Mochi. Eledhwen is also involved with the Modern Baker Street Fanfiction Academy, having delivered a Sue to them for disposal before. Appearances * "Prologue? Or First Chapter? Aw, Whatever" ** In which Christianne and Eledhwen recruit Lori Starrett and Bill Fallis. * "Let's Get Lost in HQ!" ** Or rather... let's watch Lori and Bill get lost in HQ! Newbies. * The International Academy of Hetalia Fanfiction (first on-page appearance) *Plotholes and Meatloaf and Angels, Oh My! **Eledwhen plays a central role in this chronicle of HQ's 2013 Blackout, where she helps the Doctor fight off the meatloaf abberation Slorp. Mission Reports Home: Their Tag on Lily's Tumblr Partnered with Christianne * "Miriel, Princess of Rohan" (Lord of the Rings) * "Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have" (Chronicles of Narnia) * "The Closing of an Era" (Battlestar Galactica) * "Kindred: The Embraced ~Vampire Waltz~" (Battlestar Galactica) * "Last Smoke Before the Snow Storm" (Sherlock) * "Beauty in the Eyes of the Detective" (Sherlock) * "The Other Watson" (Sherlock), with intern Cale Serfe * "The Strange Life of Isabella Holmes" (Sherlock x Twilight), with Agents Radioactive Moss Creature and Mittens (DF) * "The Missing Tales of Winnie Breccan" (Sherlock), with intern Cale Serfe * "The case of the family jewels," Part One, Part Two (Sherlock) * "An Unexpected Companion" (The Hobbit) * "Time Will Tell (Unknown Story of Aragorn's Sister)" (Lord of the Rings) * "A Girl Out of Time" (NSFW) (Harry Potter x'' Doctor Who''), with the Agent and the Disentangler (DIC) * "Illogical in All the Right Ways" (Star Trek: 2009) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues